


Idiots

by LovelyRose95



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light mention of sex, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Canon, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/pseuds/LovelyRose95
Summary: Sometimes...you just need a friend that can distract you from doing crap.
Relationships: Fudou Akio & Takanashi Shinobu, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Takanashi Shinobu & Otonashi Haruna
Kudos: 14





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I wrote but I hope you can enjoy my self-indulgent “one-shot". Also, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

It was about 11 o’clock at night when Shinobu heard someone knock at her door.

She was not expecting anyone, her father had called an hour ago saying he won't be back until the end of the weekend and her friends already had plans for the night. Whoever it was outside it had to be someone Shinobu didn't know.

The sudden buzzing of her cell phone interrupted her internal debate about whether to ignore or not who was outside her doorway.

__

**[11:03 pm] your problem🎶 :** open the door.

**[11:03 pm] your problem🎶 :** i‘m outside.

__

Now she knew who her mysterious visitor was, but opened the question about what he was doing at her door at this time of night. Fudou was supposed to be at Kidou's farewell party enjoying the last moments with his friend before he left to go to Italy in the afternoon of the next day. 

__

Without answering back, she went down the stairs and opened the gateway. Her friend was leaning on against the wall, looking at nowhere with swollen eyes and a slight reddish coloring around the corners.

His lips barely got curved when he saw her, a grimace that was nothing more than a bitter smile striving to appear to be something it wasn’t.

_ "Come in... "  _ she said opening the door wider so her close friend could enter.  _ "I'm surprised you followed my advice, usually you just ignore me ". _

__

Maybe it wasn't so kind to say something like that in such situation but both were already used to being brutally honest with each other. That's the reason they became friends after what happened in Ehime. Both sought to be with people who did not bite their own tongues to talk.

__

_ "I just didn't feel like getting laid tonight..."  _ Fudou answered, shrugging, as he entered the small rented house. 

__

Shinobu sighed at the lack of any further explanation. It wasn’t what she expected to hear, but she was relieved that he wasn't discharging his sorrows with some stranger who resembled his 'unrequited' love.

__

_ It is better than nothing... _ she told herself, closing the door behind her.

__

_ "You could tell me before appearing out of nowhere, you know? "  _ she scolded him, leading Fudou to her room on the second floor.

__

_ “So I cannot interrupt you while you stick your tongue down the blonde's throat? ” _

__

A mischievous smile formed on Fudou's lips when her face turned red like a strawberry.

__

_ " Of course not silly! " _ Shinobu yelled nervously, she didn't expect him to bring up her relationship with Matoro...much less in a moment like- No, it was classic of Fudou to be inopportune with his comments in these kinds of situations. She should have expected it. 

__

She took a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

__

_ " Look, it was just once... ". _

__

_ " Just once? ... And that time when Fubuki found you both in the locker room- " _

__

_ " You know what I mean! "  _ she raised her voice at his accusations.

__

Shinobu knew that the worst thing she could do was to react just as he wanted but she couldn't help but get pissed off when he smiled slyly for having won their argument.

__

_ " It was just a one-time thing. We talked about it and we are fine. Friends like always. No bad vibes between us. She continues with her life and I with mine...anyway, what I wanted to say- "  _ she explained moving her hand, deducting importance to the rest of the story between her and her friend from the North _ "- Let me know before appearing out of nowhere, I don't want to deal with my father suspecting that we have something ". _

__

_ " You could tell him I'm gay ". _

__

_ " Do you think I didn't do it already? You know him. "  _ she sighed. _ " It's not like he’ll hear what I have to say about my sexuality or someone else’s. " _

__

Internally, Shinobu was glad her father wasn’t at home that day. The last thing she wanted was her father bothering Fudou with his uncomfortable questions. Her friend already had enough dealing with the fact that his crush was leaving the country and, probably, losing their friendship because of the distance. He didn’t need more problems.

__

* * *

__

Once in her room, Akio went straight to lie on her bed, taking off his shoes with laziness to relax his body on the comfortable peach covers.

__

_ " Hey, don't even think about falling asleep in  _ **_my_ ** _ bed,"  _ she said, getting a growl as an answer.  _ " You know you sleep in the bottom one ". _

__

_ "If you  _ **_dare_ ** _ to step on me I swear I'll throw a bucket of  _ **_ice water_ ** _ in your face." _

__

_ " Don't worry I don't walk half asleep...and in any case, I'm not Genda " _

__

Fudou snorted at the mention of their mutual friend.

__

Shinobu slightly smiled. Slowly, he was getting his humor back.

__

She didn’t like to see him sorrowful and heartbroken, especially when he- they could save themself from suffering for an unrequited love if they just decide to talk about their feelings with each other. But that wasn't about to happen anytime soon, after all, they were a pair of stubborn idiots.

__

Diminishing her thoughts, Shinobu walked to her desk and unlocked the screen of the laptop, finding three new messages in her single open chat.

__

**_[11:16 pm] Blueberry Nerd ✨:_ ** _ I can't see Fudou anywhere. _

**_[11:20 pm] Blueberry Nerd ✨:_ ** _ I swear I'll kick their asses if he left because of my brother. _

**_[11:32 pm] Blueberry Nerd ✨:_ ** _ I hope he is fine. Genda told me he hasn't eaten anything. _

She frowned after reading the last message. It wasn’t like she could blame Fudou for not wanting to eat anything at the party. Hell, she would be doubling about his friend's feelings if she knew he was eating. But that didn't mean it was fine, he couldn't just walk around for hours without nothing but water in his stomach.

__

_ Damn, it's too late to buy anything and I can’t just cook something, _ she thought, looking at the clock.

Fudou would leave if she started to push him too much about it. The best idea was to suggest watching a movie and offer him some snacks, even if it didn’t assure her that her friend would not suspect her intentions. In the best-case scenario, he would eat a bit instead of leaving her house yelling at her for don’t minding her own business.

__

**_[11:34 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:_ ** _ dw he is here.  _

**_[11:35 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:_ ** _ looks like a walking zombie but he's fine. _

**_[11:35 pm] Blueberry Nerd ✨:_ ** _ Oh gosh, I'm glad. Please tell him I'm sorry my brother is such a moron. _

__

She closed the chat box after reading Haruna's answer. Even if she had nothing to hide, and Fudou was not ignorant of their conversations and opinions, she preferred to continue talking to Haruna on her cellphone. 

__

_ " Get your ass out of my bed and come get a movie. I'm going to go get some snacks. "  _ Shinobu ordered, throwing a pillow to his face which Fudou catches without a problem. _ " Tch ". _

__

_ " Ugh, you can't stop being annoying for five minutes,"  _ he growled but did as she said, rising reluctantly from the soft mattress.

__

Delighted with his answer, Shinobu took her cell phone that was charging on the desk and unlocked it to continue her conversation with the wavy-haired girl on her way to the kitchen.

__

Before leaving the room, she stops at the door frame.  _ “By the way-”  _ she said, looking at Fudou out the corner of her eye _ “- Haruna says 'sorry'. " _

__

Without clarifying the reasons under Haruna’s apology or an answer from Fudou, Shinobu leaves the room knowing he would understand what the manager meant without any further details.

**[11:40 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:** _he didn't say anything but u know him_

 **[11:40 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:** _surely he is a bit happy inside_

 **[11:42 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:** _anyway, we'll watch a movie and i'll make him drink and eat something_

__

* * *

Now in the kitchen, with her mobile on the counter, she began to cut small rectangular portions of the pizza that had been left over. Technically it is counted as a snack, and at the same time, it was more healthy than a bag of salty fries.

She placed the small portions in a plastic container and pulled out of the counter a bag of Cheetos and two glasses.

The only thing left was the drink, but before taking it out of the fridge she sent two quick messages to Haruna. She’ll need her hands free if she didn’t want to do more than one trip to the kitchen.

**[11:56 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:** _ if i don't answer in like..30min is bc this gremlin didn't want to eat  _ a shit

**[11:56 pm] Playmaker Queen 👑:** _and i probably stabbed him...and i was trying to get rid of his body_

**[11:57 pm] Blueberry Nerd ✨:** _ If you need help, I have some good contacts. _

__

A soft snort left her lips. The girl with deep blue-gray eyes knows how to make her smile with something so simple and small like following her jokes. When they met, she didn't expect her to like that kind of humor, now she was glad to be wrong. 

With her cellphone in her sports jacket pocket and her hands full of snacks and the drink, she walks back to her room. Hoping that this would make Fudou feel a bit better and forget for the rest of the night what happened today.

__

Ignoring the subject wasn't the best option, but she knows her friend well enough to not keep pushing it. if she insisted, he would leave, and that was the last thing Shinobu wanted.

__

* * *

__

Back in her bedroom, Fudou was waiting for her, ready to press play and with two chairs and a small table in the middle of them. 

__

_ " A horror movie ?"  _ she said looking sideways at the notebook screen, leaving the things she brought on the table and the drink on the floor.

__

_ " I heard several criticisms from both sides...but I prefer to see it and destroy it on my own. "  _ answered with a mischievous smile.

__

_ " Well, let's see how bad it is ". _

__

* * *

Indeed, the movie was bad. So fucking bad that Shinobu couldn't stop laughing every time Fudou made fun of the movie when they used some old and overused horror movie cliche, or when the movie tried to scare the audience with a cheap jumpscare.

His sarcastic comments made the movie more enjoyable and not so boring to see the predictable plot and the unlikeable characters with an obvious death flag in their heads.

__

_ “ Look, I know they need characters that lack brains to move this shitty excuse of a plot...but...  _ **_this is ridiculous_ ** _... ”  _ Fudou complained while grabbing a slice of pizza.

__

_ “ Yeah. This is why I prefer a good movie about mystery… ” _

__

_ “ Same, at least they can make you feel a bit anxious about what will happens next or how they would resolve it unlike this shit ” _

Laughing, Shinobu looked down at his cellphone, finding a new message of Haruna.

During the entire movie, they both kept sending sporadic messages to each other, talking about random stuff and things related to what they were doing. Haruna even sent her some photos with her friends of the Raimon and others with the players of Teikoku.

At some point in their conversation, she told Shinobu that her older brother looked apathetic regarding the party after learning that Fudou had left without saying a last goodbye. 

**[12:41 am] Blueberry Nerd ✨:** The captain is talking with him, trying to cheer him up but…

**[12:41 am] Blueberry Nerd ✨:** He still has a bittersweet smile.

She couldn't tell him about it. If she does, Fudou won't react happily with a dorky smile and small blush in his cheeks. He would react with a fake smile ready to throw negativity about himself. He would be pissed off at her for not dropping the subject about his love interest, for giving him fake hopes about something that would never be real.

__

Because that is how he thinks about himself, as someone that isn't good enough for the rich boy, someone that won't ever be.

He accepts that lie as a shell to protect himself. It doesn’t matter how much she or his other friends try to convince him that he isn’t garbage, that he was good enough for him, for anyone. He would never listen to them. 

_ Love is complicated…and these two idiots were too dense for their own good. _


End file.
